


Constant Companion

by KilLinggames



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Creature Fic, Gargoyles, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilLinggames/pseuds/KilLinggames
Summary: Alec was the perfect son. The perfect leader. Brother. Husband.Nobody knew how much it all cost him and tonight, he's ready to let it all go.He didn't expect that the stone gargoyle he'd spilled his guts to all his lonely days would suddenly come alive swoop in and save him from himself.Written for HMF 500 Hunter's Moon Discord server prompts.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Constant Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Gargoyles based on that one cartoon from long ago. They can't move in the daylight.

Alec leaned back against the roof, watching the last slivers of sun fade beneath the horizon. This was his favorite spot in the whole institute. His secret spot. Not even Izzy or Jace knew about it, where he goes when he disappears, often for hours at a time.

_Tonight's the night._ He knows.

This institute had always been his life. It was where he was born, where he lived, where he gave and gave and gave until there was nothing left of him to give. It was only right that this would be where he'd enter his final rest as well.

Izzy will be angry, he expects. She'll rage and thrash and destroy everything in her path before she finally breaks down, exhausted. But in the end, she didn't really need him anymore. Hadn’t for a long while now.

Lydia will mourn, but she'll be all the better for it in the long run. She'd get to have it all, like he'd always known he couldn’t. The institute, as well as a second, third chance at happiness.

He doesn’t feel sorry for himself. All that’s left now is a sense of inevitability, of longing and anticipation. Really, it's Jace he mostly feels sorry for. He'll have to go through the severing of their parabatai bond. Everybody knows that that’s the most terribly excruciating pain one could go through. Nobody deserves that, least of all Jace. But well... Alec thought he deserved to be selfish. Just this once. And Jace will have the full strength of support from his wife Clary and the rest of their family to get him through this.

The war is done, and they don't need him anymore.

He turned to the large stone gargoyle that’s sat beside him, his constant companion all these years. It couldn’t talk back, so it didn’t judge as Alec spilled all his darkest secrets and fears.

“Well. I guess I’ll see you around?” He joked wryly.

And stepped off the edge.

* * *

The impact is not at all what he expected. He expected hard, flat ground. A few moments of excruciating pain and then nothingness.

What he found instead were soft arms. The loud flapping of wings and the feel of rapidly displaced air.

Alec opened his eyes and looked up into the most amazing pair of eyes he’d ever seen. They were golden with vertical pupils like a cat’s, and they glowed in ethereal beauty in the night.

“Hello, darling,” his gargoyle said softly, a soft sad smile on his lips and in his voice, “Lovely to finally meet you. My name is Magnus Bane.”

“A-Alexander.”

“Oh, I know.” Magnus winked.

* * *

In another world, perhaps Alec had let go just a few moments too early, wanting to go down with the last rays of dying sun instead of staying to watch it disappear. And perhaps Magnus had watched, immobile and helpless, as the beautiful boy let himself disappear into the dark.

But not in this world. In this one, he flew.


End file.
